Adam and Regigigas in Nightmare Land
by Adam43
Summary: Everything is all good in the hotel... until Dark Adam turns on a machine that sends Adam and Regigigas into a nightmare. Aided by Deoxys, Adam and Regigigas must thwart Dark Adam's evil plan. One-shot


Adam's POV

Well, another day another nickel. As I walked along the path, I suddenly found myself going the wrong way. There, a hotel was waiting, so I sent out my trusted Regigigas and entered. A clerk started telling me to put Regigigas back in its Pokeball.

Regigigas' POV

I stood there for at least 15 minutes for my trainer to come back. He has been arguing with the clerk for the time being. I mean I've trusted him since the day he caught me, but Adam just stood there arguing with the clerk. So at long last, I heard what Adam said. He said, "I don't want to put Regigigas back in its Pokeball. Let me keep Regigigas out of its Pokeball."

Then, the clerk reached for the button, but Adam said, "Don't even think about calling the guards… or I'll have to use my Giratina and beat you up." He then held up Giratina's Pokeball.

"No," yelled the clerk. "Anything but that! Fine! Just don't hurt me!"

"That's better," said my trainer as he put Giratina's Pokeball away.

Adam's POV

After things went my way, I entered Room 109. There, I fell asleep along with Regigigas.

?'s POV

Ha ha! Now with Adam asleep, I will put him and Regigigas into a nightmare. Because I am Dark Adam, rival and shadow of Adam. Now, I'll tell you readers outside of the computer screen, the TV, the Nintendo 3DS, or the IPod Touch (depends on the device you're viewing this story) what I'm going to do. As soon as I set this machine, I'll just flick it on and BOOM! Adam and Regigigas have a nightmare. Easy.

Adam's POV

Still asleep, neither I nor Regigigas noticed Dark Adam set the machine, and soon, he flicked it on.

Dark Adam's POV

Ha ha ha ha ha! I've done it! I've finally done it! Adam and Regigigas are having a nightmare. Nothing's gonnna stop me now. I simply jumped into the machine and entered the nightmare.

Regigigas' POV

I was the first one to realize that we were no longer in the hotel. Notably, Dark Adam had framed Adam once by using a Shadow Togetic, and now, Dark Adam has to get revenge one day. That's what Dark Adam did. He managed to trick us into entering this hotel, and now this is what happened.

Adam's POV

Regigigas managed to get me up. I had been asleep for so long, but now I can't turn back. Dark Adam then magically appeared. "Ha ha ha ha! Having a good time in this hotel?" asked Dark Adam.

"I should have known. Tell me where I am," I demanded.

"I tricked you and that Regigigas of yours, and now you are in my world. No matter how hard you try, you're stuck here."

"How do I get out?"

"Just beat me in a battle."

"Fine! You're on!"

Regigigas' POV

I was selected to battle, and Dark Adam sent out his Gyarados. I started out with Confuse Ray, but it missed. Gyarados then used Hydro Pump, taking me out in one hit.

Dark Adam's POV

Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I finally beat Adam! "You may have gotten a Regigigas, but you cannot stop me with just a legendary. I trained my Gyarados very hard," I said. "Now you die!

Just as Gyarados was about to use Hydro Pump, something hit Gyarados. I looked up in horror in the sky, and I couldn't believe what I just saw. It was a Deoxys, another legendary Pokemon.

"You can't just hurt Adam," said Deoxys. "You have no right to put Adam and Regigigas into a nightmare."

"You can't interfere with my evil plans. Leave my sight at once," I replied.

"I'll never leave Adam's side. He met me in the Dream World."

"Dream World?" I was puzzled. Then it hit me. Adam found that Deoxys in the Dream World when he went into space.

Adam's POV

Thank Arceus I was saved. The Deoxys that I found came to rescue me. "Why did you save me," I asked.

"When you found me, I knew we would be friends. You came to me in the Dream World when you went into deep space," said Deoxys.

Regigigas' POV

And so it happened. Together, we teamed up to defeat Dark Adam. The team consisted of me, Adam, and Deoxys. The real battle was about to begin. First, Deoxys used Psychic to hit Dark Adam's Gyarados, and then I hit back with Superpower. Then, Adam kicked Gyarados to the face.

Dark Adam's POV

I couldn't believe it. Adam, Regigigas, and Deoxys had decided to work together to defeat my Gyarados. No matter how many times Gyarados tried to counter attack, one of the three would score a hit. Only then did my Gyarados fall to the ground, unable to battle.

"Impossible," I cried. "That trainer foiled my plans again."

Adam's POV

I stood up to Dark Adam.

"Now you know the true power of teamwork," I said.

"You may have won this time, Adam, but I'll be back! When I do, I'll get you someday," said Dark Adam.

Then Dark Adam teleported away.

"Everything is back to normal. I'll be heading back to the Dream World," said Deoxys.

"We'll meet someday, Deoxys," I said.

"I'll be waiting for you when you come back to the Dream World."

"Ok. See you, Deoxys."

"Take care, Adam."

With that, Deoxys teleported, and Regigigas and I woke up back in the hotel. We left the hotel, waiting for the next adventure to begin.

Regigigas' POV

A new adventure, that is.

Adam's POV

You said it, Regigigas.

THE END


End file.
